criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Reed
|birthplace = Tacoma, Washington |family = Vernie Reed Norma Reed Sandy Smolan Reed Reed Lily Reed |yearsactive = 1963-present }} Pamela Reed is an American actress best known for her roles on The Simpsons, Kindergarten Cop, and Jericho. Biography Reed was born in Tacoma, Washington, on April 2, 1949, to parents Vernie and Norma Reed. She received a Bachelor of the Arts degree at the University of Washington. Starting an acting career with a role as Phyllis in ITV Play of the Week, Reed went on to acquire dozens of acting credits on films, television, and theater. She notably earned a Drama Desk Award for her performance on the off-Broadway play Getting Out and an Obie award for "sustaining excellence in performance in theater". She was a series regular in the 1977 CBS drama series The Andros Targets, and also provided her voice for Ruth Powers on three episodes of the FOX animated sitcom The Simpsons. In addition, she won a Cable Ace Award for Best Actress for the HBO series Tanner '88. Other notable film roles include The Long Riders, The Right Stuff, The Best of Times, Kindergarten Cop, Junior, Bean, and Proof of Life. Reed portrayed Janice Pasetti in the quirky NBC sitcom Grand, and then portrayed a judge and single mother in the short-lived NBC sitcom The Home Court. She also provided her voice in an episode of the 1994-1995 animated series The Critic. More recently, Reed played a main role in Jericho as matriarch Gail Green and appeared as Leslie Knope's mother Marlene Griggs-Knope, a recurring character on Parks and Recreation. In 2005, Reed portrayed executive producer Esther Shapiro in Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure, a fictionalized made-for-TV movie based on the creation and behind-the-scenes production of the 1980s prime-time soap opera Dynasty. Reed has also worked for Storyline Online, reading Stellaluna. In her personal life, Reed has been married to documentary director Sandy Smolan since 1988. Since 2004, she has resided in Hancock Park, California, with her husband and two adoptive children, Reed and Lily. On Criminal Minds Reed portrayed Mary Bidwell, the mother of abductor John David Bidwell, in the Season Ten episode "Boxed In". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Boxed In" (2014) TV episode - Mary Bidwell *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011-2012) as Donna Hoppe (2 episodes) *Parks and Recreation (2009-2012) as Marlene Knope (9 episodes) *Perception (2012) as Mrs. Penderhalt *United States of Tara (2009-2011) as Beverly Craine (4 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2010) as Mrs. Banks *Proposition 8 Trial Re-Enactment (2010) as Dr. M.V. Lee Badgett (TV series documentary) *The Beast (2009) as Assistant Director Ida Paulson (2 episodes) *Eli Stone (2008) as Mrs. Stone (2 episodes) *Jericho (2006-2008) as Gail Green (24 episodes) *Pepper Dennis (2006) as Lynn Dinkle (4 episodes) *Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't (2005) as Fran Henkel *Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure (2005) as Esther Shapiro *Life of the Party (2005) as Evelyn *JAG (2004) as Major General Willsey *Tanner on Tanner (2004) as T.J. Cavanaugh (4 episodes) *Judging Amy (2003) as Sarah *The Simpsons (1992-2003) as Ruth Powers (3 episodes, voice) *Book of Days (2003) as Grady *The Kennedys (2001) as Pamela Kennedy *Proof of Life (2000) as Janis Goodman *Standing on Fishes (1999) as Janice *Carriers (1998) as Holly Parker *Why Do Fools Fall in Love (1998) as Judge Lambrey *Bean (1997) as Alison Langley *Santa Fe (1997) as Nancy Vigil *Critical Choices (1996) as Arlene *The Home Court (1995-1996) as Judge Sydney J. Solomon (20 episodes) *The Man Next Door (1996) as Wanda Gilmore *Buford's Got a Gun (1995) as Laurie (TV short) *Deadly Whispers (1995) as Carol Acton *Junior (1994) as Angela *The Critic (1994) as Jay's Number 1 Fan (voice) *Family Album (1993) as Denise Lerner (6 episodes) *Born Too Soon (1993) as Elizabeth Mehren *Bob Roberts (1992) as Carol Cruise *Passed Away (1992) as Terry Scanlan Pinter *Woman with a Past (1992) as Dee Johnson *Kindergarten Cop (1990) as Detective Phoebe O'Hara *The Civil War (1990) as Various Characters (TV miniseries documentary, 9 episodes, voice) *Cadillac Man (1990) as Tina *Caroline? (1990) as Grace Carmichael *Grand (1990) as Janice Pasetti (26 episodes) *Redlands (1990) as Maude (video short) *Chattahoochee (1989) as Earlene *L.A. Law (1988) as Norma Heisler *Tanner '88 (1988) as T.J. Cavanaugh (11 episodes) *Hemingway (1988) as Mary Welsh (TV miniseries) *Rachel River (1987) as Mary Graving *The Best of Times (1986) as Gigi Hightower *The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986) as Iza *Scandal Sheet (1985) as Helen Grant *The Goodbye People (1984) as Nancie Scot *Heart of Steel (1983) as Valerie *The Right Stuff (1983) as Trudy Cooper *I Want to Live (1983) as Edie Bannister *The Mississippi (1983) as Paige *Young Doctors in Love (1982) as Norine Sprockett *American Playhouse (1981) as College Girl *Eyewitness (1981) as Linda Mercer *Inmates: A Love Story (1981) as Sunny *Melvin and Howard (1980) as Bonnie Dummar *The Long Riders (1980) as Belle Starr *All's Well That Ends Well (1978) as Helena *The Andros Targets (1977) as Sandi Farrell (13 episodes) *Spencer's Pilots (1976) as Susan *ITV Play of the Week (1963) as Phyllis 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses